1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floor drains, more particularly, to floor drains having a leveling mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A floor drain is used to funnel liquids from a floor surface into a drain pipe. The floor drain typically has a grate attached to the top drain to allow liquid to flow through the drain, but prevent larger solid objects from entering the floor drain. A particular type of floor drain known as “an adjustable floor drain”, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, employs a strainer 10, a head 20, a membrane clamp collar 30, and a lower body 40. The head 20 has a long threaded shank 22 that allows the head 20 to be adjusted upwardly and downwardly via a mating thread 32 in the membrane clamp collar 30. The head unit 20 is generally a one-piece component with the long threaded shank 22 extending upwardly and transitioning to a larger diameter flank portion 24 having a machined shoulder portion 26. The machined shoulder portion 26 of the head 20 receives the grate or strainer 10, which is typically secured to the head 20 using machine screws. The clamp collar 30 is secured to the lower body 40 via machine screws 43. The lower body 40 defines a passageway 44 therethrough for receiving a drain pipe 46.
Referring to FIG. 2, a problem develops during the installation of these types of drains due to variances associated with the finished floor height and pitch. During installation, the lower body 40, clamp collar 30 and head 20 are positioned, supported, and leveled. The head 20 is screwed up or down to adjust to a desired height using the threaded shank 22 and mating thread 32. Concrete 50 is poured to encase the entire assembly just below or up to the top level of the head 20 and a finished floor surface 55, such as ceramic or quarry tile, is laid on the top of the concrete 50. A problem can occur at this time if the head unit 20 of the drain assembly was incorrectly adjusted to compensate for the total thickness of the finished floor surface 55, e.g., the tile and thin set mortar. If the top surface of the head 20 is too low, then the strainer 10 will not be flush with the finished floor surface 55. Further, if the pitch of the concrete 50 and the finished floor surface 55 is not level with the top surface of the head 20, the strainer 10 will not be level or flush with the finished floor surface 55.